


Who's In Charge

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Edging, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Nayel thinks it's better to relax after physical activity.





	Who's In Charge

Nayel pulled Isach closer by the collar of his shirt, his legs on either side of his hips and their mouths locked together with a heated intensity. He was moaning excessively, pushing his hips down and rotating them into Isach’s lap. When his hands weren’t pulling the other to deepen the kiss, they roamed his body. His chest, arms, shoulders, and neck. Fingers pushed and dragged along cotton and warm skin, desperate for more.

They broke away, Isach speaking quickly before his mouth was captured into another kiss. “I thought you wanted to relax today?” He was near breathless and confused as to how they had gotten into this position but was far from complaining. 

Nayel smiled into the lip lock, kissing along Isach’s neck as he spoke. “Isn't it better to relax after some...physical activity.” 

Isach’s thin eyebrows rose at the implication. “Physical activity…?” 

Nayel sat up straight, large, lavender eyes searching the flustered expression Isach wore. “Maybe we could…” His twirled the tips of Isach’s hair between his fingers. “...Take the next step?” 

Isach remained quiet except for his labored breathing. 

Nayel rolled his eyes. “Isach, do you want to have sex with me?” 

The elder man’s eyes widened to an impressive size. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat, now fully understanding the situation. “Yes!” His voice came out much louder than he anticipated and he felt the embarrassment creep along his face.

Nayel beamed, planting another kiss on Isach’s lips before lifting himself from the couch. “I’ll go freshen up. Get ready for me, okay?” 

Isach watched Nayel skip towards his personal bathroom, a luxury only the rich and famous got. Before the door shut, Nayel winked and blew a kiss towards Isach, leaving him to his thoughts and the sudden weight of his decisions. 

Isach found himself sitting on the large bed, running his hands over the expensive, soft sheets. The folds vanished beneath his open palm and bumped against his fingers. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, the gold accented door being the only thing separating the two rooms. With his heart in his throat, Isach replayed Nayel’s words over and over. 

‘Sex? As in us…’ Isach covered his face with his hands, his entire body trembling in a toxic mix of excitement and fear. ‘What did he mean ‘get ready?’ Is there a ritual I need to follow?’ Isach thought of the preparations he had to complete when readying a body for burial. Something about stripping and bathing in scented oils and perfume to mask the stench of death seemed redundant as both parties were still alive. His mind wandered back to the first part; the stripping. He hesitantly looked down, eyeing the buttons of his shirt. ‘Maybe he meant for me to…’ His slid the first button out, his hands sweaty from his self inflicted anxiety. 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Isach jumped, his hands flying down to his sides. He made eye contact with Nayel, heart racing. 

“You okay?” One of Nayel’s styled eyebrows were raised in question. “You didn’t start without me, did you?” 

Isach waved his hands in defense. “No! Of course not!” He didn’t even know sex was possible with only one person. 

Nayel’s expression softened. He sauntered over to Isach with his hair still wet and his body caressed within a thick, fuzzy robe. He sat himself on Isach’s lap, the robe riding up as he did so. 

Isach’s dark eyes widened. “You’re not wearing any--” 

“Yes. So why are you?”

Isach mentally cursed himself for not trusting his gut. He quickly began working on the rest of the buttons of his shirt. His hands slipped and fumbled with each one, the sweaty demeanor of his fingers making it hard to grip the small, wooden appendages. When he reached the fourth one, Nayel sighed with frustration and pulled the shirt open himself, buttons popping off and scattering across the floor in a wild manner. He smiled mischievously, proud of his interference.

Isach’s chest was exposed, his nipples hardening against the cold of the room. He instinctively brought his arms up, a soft yelp slipping past his lips. “Wh..Why did you do that?!” 

Nayel slowly coaxed Isach’s hands from his chest, helping him slide his blouse off. “That was the saddest strip show I’ve ever seen. I was actually ready to fall asleep.” 

Isach cocked his head to the side. “Strip show? I was just taking off my shirt.” 

“I know. A real strip show looks like this.” Nayel pushed Isach so he fell onto his back. With his legs on either side of him, he stood up, hovering over his boyfriend. 

With no music, Nayel began dancing. He shook his hips and rubbed along his long, smooth legs. He dipped down, his robe flying up to reveal his upper thighs but nothing more. He hopped off of the bed, strutting sexily away before turning around and biting his lips. Isach balanced himself on his elbows, watching Nayel’s every move with bright eyes. Nayel dipped down again, this time lifting his robe up slightly before dropping it down again. When he stood back up, one of his shoulders was exposed, the robe slowly slipping off. He took notice of Isach’s interested expression and pulled the robe back up, waving his finger as if to tell him ‘not yet.’ Nayel turned around, grabbing his own ass through the thick robe and shaking his hips again. When he turned back around, his mouth curled into a teasing smile. 

“See? I haven’t even taken my clothes off and you’re already hard.” 

Isach snapped back to attention with Nayel’s words. His ruby eyes dropped to his own crotch and his heart nearly stopped. He hurriedly covered the very obvious bulge in his jeans with his hands, letting his hair cover his face as he curled over in embarrassment. 

“It’s very rude not to watch a performance until the end.” Nayel jeered. 

Isach reluctantly straightened up, his hands glued to his lap. He bit his lip, trying to hide his obvious arousal as Nayel started shaking his hips again. He stood with his legs shoulder width apart, holding onto the equally fuzzy belt that was used to tie the robe shut. He loosened it, bit by bit, stepping closer with each pull. The belt fell to the floor, tickling Isach’s feet. Nayel held the robe closed with his hands, looking down on Isach from the bridge of his nose. 

“Ready?” He slipped the robe off of his shoulders, mouth opening slightly to let his tongue slide out and touch his lips. 

Isach swallowed roughly. 

Nayel’s bare chest was visible, his pink nipples poking out from his fair skin. The fuzzy robe slipped down further, revealing a flat, toned stomach and two hip bones. Isach’s gasped softly and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Nayel crawled into Isach’s lap again, forcing him to uncover his clothed erection. The robe joined the belt on the floor and Nayel’s own dick was exposed, bumping against Isach’s bulge. They closed the space between their lips and Nayel rubbed Isach’s cock through his jeans. 

Isach moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping onto the expensive sheets. Nayel unfastened Isach’s belt and helped him pull them off. Isach felt himself being pushed back again and let the bed catch him, his hands staying awkwardly at his sides. 

Nayel started pulling at his underwear, licking his lips when Isach’s cock sprung free, hot and pulsating. Isach inhaled heavily, hands still gripping the bedsheets. His gut was telling him to do something but he was fearful of making a mistake and ruining the mood; something he did often, according to Nayel. 

He felt a hot wind on his erection and he shut his eyes, fingers threatening on tearing the sheets beneath him. Nayel teased the tip of his cock, licking and kissing the reddening muscle. Isach writhed beneath his touch, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Nayel dragged his tongue from the base of Isach’s cock to the tip, treating it like a melting ice cream cone. 

“N-Nayel!” Isach moaned, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Nayel pulled off, stroking Isach’s erection lazily. “Yes~?” 

Isach shook his head, eyes still wrenched shut. 

“Hmm? You want me to stop?” Nayel pouted, slowing his hand until it was barely moving. “But I’m just getting started.” 

Isach shook his head again, hips swaying. His voice was tight and forced. “More...” 

Nayel pretended to be shocked. “More?! But you get embarrassed so easily!” He began stroking Isach with a tighter grip. “If a boner made you turn so red, imagine what would happen if you came all over my face.” 

Isach groaned, his chest rising and falling faster. 

“You like it when I talk dirty?” Nayel asked, speeding up his hand. “Hm? Answer me.” 

Nayel’s dominating tone made Isach squirm, his stomach dipping and heating up with arousal. He spoke behind the hand clasped over his mouth, broken moans and grunts falling between the syllables. 

“If you don’t answer me, I’ll stop~!” Nayel threatened, his voice sounding deceivingly innocent.

Isach released his mouth, his breathing heavy. He spoke quick and slurred his words. “I… I like it! Please don’t stop!”

Nayel, satisfied with the answer, twisting his wrist as he stroke, flicking his tongue over the tip of Isach’s dick. He bobbed his head over the head, stroking fast and hard. Isach’s hands fell back to his sides, gripping the bedsheets. His hips bucked upwards, pushing his cock further into Nayel’s mouth. Nayel quickly pulled off, stopping himself from gagging. He gripped the base of Isach’s dick and squeezed it, watching Isach freeze up and pull the sheets with white knuckles. 

Isach panted like a man who had run a marathon. His voice was weak and strained. “Why...did you stop?” 

“Turn around." Nayel gestured to the headboard of the bed. “Put your hands up there and show me your ass."

Isach, still painfully erect, did as he was told. He crawled over to the headboard and got into position. Nayel was behind him in a flash, pushing his knees further apart. He grabbed his hips and pulled him back until he was satisfied. Isach felt exposed and his face burnt in embarrassment, yet his dick remained solid and heavy between his legs. 

“I was going to let you cum on my face but it looks like you’ve forgotten who’s in charge.” Nayel dragged his index finger from the small of Isach’s back to his anus. He circled it slowly, pushing at the centre every so often. “I think you need to be punished.” 

Isach inhaled shakily, his cock twitching. Before he could ask what that meant, Nayel removed his finger and began groping his ass. He shivered and let his head fall between his arms, hair blocking the light from his face and coaxing him into closing his eyes. Nayel used his hands to spread Isach’s ass, circling his tongue around the ring of muscle. Isach clenched his jaw, the pool of arousal in his stomach already beginning to flood his senses. 

Nayel flicked his tongue over Isach’s anus, wetting it with his saliva before pushing into it with his finger. Isach tensed, the muscles in his legs jumping. Nayel removed his finger and apologized. 

He pulled away, reaching over and rummaging through his night table. Isach turned his head, watching him from his position. His eyes followed the tiny, glass bottle Nayel pulled from the wooden table. 

“This,” Nayel waved the bottle. “Is so you don’t feel any pain.” 

Isach nodded once, craning his neck to watch Nayel return to his spot behind him. Nayel caught his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Isach took the hint and returned to his proper position, his vision staying on the wall the bed rested against. 

Nayel opened the bottle, pouring the contents onto Isach’s ass and coating two of his fingers. He circled his middle finger around, trying his best to relax his boyfriend, before pushing it past his ring of muscle slowly. Isach’s mouth fell open and he cursed at the slow burn. 

“Does it hurt?” Nayel asked, twisting his finger slowly. 

“N..No, it just.” Isach swallowed a groan. “Feels weird..” 

“Tell me when if it hurts, okay?” Nayel pumped his finger in and out of Isach, twisting and prodding before slowly adding his index finger. 

Isach made a noise and Nayel stopped immediately. He waited for a bit before continuing, scissoring his fingers inside of him until he relaxed. He pumped and stretched continuously, stroking Isach’s dangling cock with his free hand. He continued to add more lube, just to be safe. He was scared of making Isach’s first time unbearable, scared of turning the other away from sex for the rest of his life. He wanted to show him just how great it could be. 

Suddenly, Isach shivered, a moan rippling through his body and falling from his lips. He pushed back onto Nayel’s fingers, hips rotating subtly. Nayel removed his fingers, smiling mischievously at the protesting whine Isach produced. He moved Isach’s hips back until he was sitting with his back to him. He ran his hands over Isach’s body, sucking at the nape of his neck hungrily. He left countless red marks along his crystalline skin. They would form tender bruises in the morning and make Nayel proud. Isach, mewling, pushed his hips backwards, hands staying obediently at his sides. Nayel brought his attention back from the morning to come and let his hands drag down to Isach's hips.

Nayel leaned over until his lips were near seconds from Isach's ear. “Lay down.” 

Isach, again, did as he was told, laying on his stomach with his arms under one of the many pillows Nayel kept on his bed. He lifted his hips from his knees and buried his face into the pillow to hide the blush scurrying from one ear to the next. 

“Like this?” He asked, voice muffled. 

Nayel covered his own dick in a generous amount of lube, stroking himself to the view he was blessed with. Isach’s ass was shiny with lube and sweat. A sweet gradient of snow white to peach pink. His toned legs were slick with sweat and his back was arching perfectly. His silk, smooth hair nearly blended into the pillows. Nayel could hardly contain himself. 

He pulled Isach’s hips back, lining up his cock with his prepped hole. He steadied himself before sliding in slowly, the pressure swallowing him whole. Isach turned his head so he could breathe, high pitched groans dripping from his mouth. Nayel pushed his hips against Isach’s ass, letting him adjust to the size before pulling back until only the head of his dick was inside of him. He pushed back in, cautiously and teasingly. 

Isach whimpered and whined. “It doesn’t hurt… More, Nayel.” He pushed his hips back to meet Nayel’s slow thrusts. “More! ...Please.” 

“Sounds like someone’s forgetting who’s in charge again.” Nayel reached down, slowly stroking Isach in time with his thrusts. 

Isach whined louder, misty, ruby eyes peering back through curtains of pure white. “Naaayel..!” 

Nayel snickered, slowly picking up the pace of his hips. He let go of Isach’s cock, resting his hands on his hips instead. Isach inhaled sharply, his moans airy and high pitched. He felt himself being pushed into the bed as Nayel pounded into him, his moans and grunts spurring him on.

Nayel snapped his hips without mercy, nails digging into the soft skin of Isach’s hips. “You like it rough? Huh? When I fuck you senseless?” The innocent tone to his voice had been completely discarded. 

Isach nodded, mind too far gone to make coherent sentences. Nayel’s cock rubbed against a certain spot inside of him and Isach’s toes curled, head whirling. He wrenched his eyes shut and a sound he did not know he could make flew past his lips. Feeling his delayed orgasm from earlier approaching, Isach reached beneath himself and began jerking himself off as Nayel had done earlier. He bit down on his lip hard, trying his best to hold back the erotic noises leaving his throat.

Nayel grabbed Isach’s wrists, pulling his arms behind his back. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” His thrusts were slow but hard, the sound of skin slapping skin sending Isach into a frenzy of whiney moans. 

Isach threw his head back, screaming in ecstasy as he came, his semen dirtying the sheets and pillows. Nayel fucked him through his orgasm, holding his wrists tightly as his body jumped and twitched. All of Isach's muscles tensed up. All the heat from his body dispersed in a bright light. The feeling of his oversensitive walls being rubbed so aggressively left his prostate throbbing. His eyes were wide, drool staining the pillow, words intangible and strung together in eccentric pleas. Isach's eyelashes fluttered and he collapsed into the bed sheets, Nayel releasing his wrists soon after so they fell beside his tired body. 

Nayel pulled out, voice stuck in his throat. He stroked himself to completion on Isach’s back and sighed in satisfaction. He sat back on his heels, eyes riding the waves of beauty in front of him. Isach’s body lay limp on the bed, his pale pink skin dripping with sweat and his back a canvas for Nayel’s cum. The two of them layed there, breathing heavy as the aftershock left the room. 

Nayel silently creeped off to the bathroom, returning with a cloth soaked in warm water. He kneeled beside Isach, gently cleaning the sweat and semen from his body. 

Isach’s voice was hoarse and weak. “...Nayel?” 

Nayel hummed, making sure to wipe the drool from Isach’s face. 

Isach buried his face into the pillow, the tips of his ear stained red. “That was...amazing.” 

Nayel scoffed, giving Isach’s bare ass a playful slap. “We can go another round if you think you can handle it.” 

Isach flinched and whimpered, already feeling sore from round one. 

Nayel fell down beside him, brushing his hair from his face. He planted a kiss to Isach's nose, a gentle smile rolling onto his features. “Or maybe my next rest day. That sound good to you? Maybe you can top?” 

Isach nodded shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, message me @ amphibeat.tumblr.com to request your own!


End file.
